Mirranu, Reviving Assassin
by Elven Malik
Summary: It has been 4 years since Eliwood, Lyn, and Hector defeated Nergal of the Black Fang. Many secrets of Jaffar that even he, himself, didn't know will soon be revealed as the battle against the Black Fang resumes, only this time, with much more devastation.
1. A Battle, A Death, A Fear

It hasn't been long since Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis spelled defeat on Nergal of the Black Fang, and released those being controlled by the treacherous villain. 4 years, to be exact. Too bad that they didn't know Nergal was being controlled, as well...  
  
----------  
  
Oswin and Marcus were walking through the plains a few miles from Castle Caelin one day when they saw a mob of pirates fleeing in terror. "They are here! If you wish to live, get as far away from here as you can," they cried out. Marcus quickly scanned the area, searching for any sign of movement, other than from the terrified pirates. He became a little less cautious when he didn't see anything suspicious. "Heh, I suppose pirates will run from anything these days."  
  
Later on when they returned to Castle Caelin, where Lord Eliwood was visiting Lady Lyndis, Oswin saw something dash off from the field into the distance. However, the person, or whatever it was, had went so fast that he couldn't make out who or what it was. He warned Marcus and they agreed to inform Lady Lyndis, the newest Marquess of Caelin, of the sighting.  
  
"Call all the knights and cavaliers to the perimeter of the castle and all the archers and magic-users to the castle walls," Lady Lyndis requested. "Strange things have been happening lately. Dozens of guards die every night without any trace of assassination. This is someone of supernatural speed and strength to be able to overcome the Caelin Guards so easily," explained Lady Lyndis. "This might end up being a greater war than the one we had with the Black Fang."  
  
"Lady Lyndis, don't you think this is a bit too extreme," Lord Eliwood questioned. "I mean, afterall, there is only one of them and hundreds of us."  
  
"Tell me, Eliwood, do you know that for a fact? For all we know, there could be hundreds of thousands of them just waiting for the chance to strike when we let down our guard. We don't even know if it is one enemy doing all the killing. It could be a new one every night. We have to be ready, so we won't be taken over as happened with the Black Fang."  
  
"Lady Lyndis, you are the marquess here, not me, so if you wish for us to prepare for battle, I will do as you so request. I am sorry for questioning you. I'm sure you know what's best..."  
  
**********  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what Lady Lyn demanded," Lord Eliwood informed Kent, head of the Caelin Army. "I understand. Thank you, Eliwood," Kent replied. Kent rode off to the Meeting Hall to explain the situation to Wallace, Sain and Harken, who came with Eliwood to Caelin.  
  
"So, another assassin will fall at my incredible power, eh?" Wallace said with a roar. "I say we go out and kill 'em ourselves!" And with that Wallace took off for the Castle Gates. "No, Wallace! Come back! It is too risky," shouted Kent. Wallace had no idea what he was getting himself into...  
  
Wallace had just opened the Gates and walked outside when out of nowhere, a whole army appeared before him. "No.... What have I done...?" Wallace said in fear. "This band of assassins.... They have a bigger group than the Black Fang did as a whole... But I can't back down now. I have come this far in life and nothing has withstood my wrath, and I can only pray that today isn't the day of my end. So, which of you fools wants to die first?" After those words, Wallace charged forward, with his ax at hand, and started swinging wildly at the enemy. His first swing caught its victim right in the side of the head, causing the head to nearly fly off of its owner. Blood went everywhere and covered Wallace in a sheet of red. "Muwahahahaha!!!! I will do the same to every one of you fiends! Come meet the strength of my almighty ax!"  
  
The enemy quickly surrounded him and drew in closer, drawing their swords. Wallace leaped forward and gave a second swing of his ax, giving seventeen of the hundred or so assassins a blow that could give nothing less than instant death. Heads flew everywhere, and the ground was watered with much blood of the enemy.  
  
Suddenly, about thirty-seven of the killers let out an onslaught of arrows, which filled the sky and left the ground covered in shadows. Wallace swung at them, hoping to smash most of them, or at least knock them off course. He ducked for cover behind a tree that stood between Castle Caelin and the plains after realizing that there were too many arrows for him to corrupt. What he didn't see was the archer hidden in the plains, bow loaded and at the ready.  
  
The archer released the arrow and the speeding sky-ripper hit its target, right in the back of the head. The archer was of the assassin squad elite and was therefore expected of nothing less than death to the enemy. He had been the cause of execution to many great warriors. Just as the archer expected, Wallace died nearly instantly. Before he fell to his death, he muttered something that will never be known to the forces of good, but whatever it was, it gave the elite archer a fear so great that he called back team of killers and retreated back to their fortress. 


	2. Reinforcements

"WALLACE! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?" Kent called out. "No.... It can't be... Kent. He's over here...," Sain said in sadness. "Why do you sound so sa---" Kent was cut off when he saw Wallace. Harken quickly ran over to see what had happened. "Harken, what can you tell us about his death?" Sain asked, knowing that Harken was a master of finding the cause of a death. "He was killed by an archer of some sort and from where the arrow is and how he landed, I would say the archer was probably somewhere out there in the plains where the grass is tall." "But Harken, they could have dragged him there. I can see signs of a possible dragging all over the place." Sain said with a tone of intelligence. "Nah, if they dragged him there would be much deeper drag marks, have you forgotten how much Wallace weighs with all his armor on?" Harken questioned.  
  
"Wallace....is dead?" Lady Lyndis questioned Harken. "Yes, milady. We found him just recently. Kent and Sain have requested for reinforcements. They need our old allies. Particularly Pent, Jaffar, Lord Hector, Canas, Lucius, Erk, and Raven." "Hector's brother is now the Marquess of Ostia. We can't ask for his help. His brother needs him there. But I will send out our messengers for the others. Tell Sain and Kent to be expecting their requests VERY soon, especially Jaffar."  
  
-----Later on...-----  
  
"You requested my help?" "Yes, Jaffar. Thank you for coming," Harken quickly replied. After explaining the situation to Jaffar, Jaffar immediately replied with, "I know who you are fighting." "You... You... How...?" Harken stammered. "I used to be a part of them. They are the Black Fang." "But they CAN'T be! We defeated them!" Harken said in fear. "Not all of them. I have learned recently that there was someone else controlling Nergal. His name is Mirranu. He has legendary skills that far surpass my own. In a fight against Mirranu, I would stand not a chance."  
  
"Say WHAT?!?!?!? It is simply not possible!" Lady Lyn said, trembling in fear. "It's true. Jaffar has just informed us," Sain explained, also in fear. "Lady Lyndis, all I know about this war is that will sure be a long and hard-fought war.  
  
*****  
  
"Lady Lyn, Lucius, Erk, and Raven have arrived. They wish to speak to you." "Tell them that they are most welcome." "I most certainly will."  
  
---Several Minutes Later---  
  
"Lady Lyndis! How have been?" "I have been fine, how about you?" "Very good, thank you. Erk and Raven have been arguing about whether magic could overpower the sword ever since last Thursday. Once they finally drop the subject, one of them brings it back up again!" "Lucius, I have no doubt that you are correct. That sounds just like those two," Lady Lyndis joked.  
  
After explaining the situation, yet again, Kent came running to Lady Lyn's room in panic. "Lady Lyndis! We are under attack! The assassins have entered the castle!" "How?! We closed off all the gates! How else could they have gotten in?!" "They are coming over the North and South walls! There are too many of them! My men can't hold them off much longer!" "Kent, I will come and help you," Raven replied almost instantly. "We're coming also," Lucius and Erk said together. "Very well then, we appreciate all the help we can get." Suddenly out of the shadows came Jaffar's voice, "I'm coming with you."  
  
They swiftly exited the castle and divided up among the two walls. Jaffar and Raven to the North wall while Erk, Lucius, and Kent went to the South. Jaffar wasted no time in executing kill. "You will all learn to fear my name," he said as he finished off his second victim. His third kill was a tough one because the enemy just wouldn't stay down. He finally died after Jaffar hacked away at his head, spraying blood everywhere. Meanwhile, Raven was still trying to get his first kill. No matter what he did, this assassin didn't give up. Finally, Raven just tore his sword into the flesh of his victim's abdomen, which thankfully killed him. "Struggling, are you?" Jaffar asked Raven as he stabbed his blade into the heart of the victim what would be his 19th kill. "Me? Nah, that jerk just didn't know when to give up." "Sure, of course," Jaffar said as he dealt death upon his 23rd victim.  
  
"What's that sound?" Lucius asked Erk after her 9th kill. "Wha--- LUCIUS! THEY ARE TRYING TO BLOW A HOLE IN THE EAST WALL! We must warn Kent quickly!"  
  
But it was too late. The wall was breached, and the enemy was moving into the fortress in massive numbers. 


	3. A New Army Means A New Hope

Raven curiously took his eyes off the battle to see what all the commotion was, "No... It can't be... Jaffar, look over there!" "I have seen it Raven. Let me finish off this last one and then we will go to the South side and await our new orders from Kent." He killed the last wretched soul before he ever even finished speaking.

"Kent, what are our orders?" said Jaffar with a fearless tone. "We need more soldiers. At this rate, they will have the whole of Castle Caelin taken over in a matter of minutes."

"You say you need more soldiers?" two voices yelled out as one. "Would the entire army of Bern satisfy you?" "Jaffar, can you see who that is?" said Kent. "It is...PENT AND LOUISE!" Raven yelled before Jaffar could even look.

"All right everyone, ATTACK!" Vaida cried out. Raven and Kent just watched in amazement as all of Bern's army charged in, or in the case of some of them, flew in, trampling most of the invaders and killing off those who didn't get trampled. The entire mob of killers was finished off in seconds. "Thanks, you couldn't have come at a better time," Kent said to Vaida, Louise, and Pent.

An hour later they were in the castle's entry hall. "When we heard what was happening, we immediately went to Bern and requested the help of their forces," Pent explained later on. "Well, we are glad you did. If you hadn't, I don't know what we would have done," said Lady Lyn appreciatively. "But it seems we didn't need all of the recruits we expected to need. I think we have finished off all of the remains of the Black Fang." At this Jaffar spoke up, "No, we haven't even come close to becoming victorious. All the troops that infiltrated the castle today weren't even enough to be considered 0.0001 of their entire army. It is an enormous army of millions. It is the largest army in the world. The reason it is so unknown is because all dynasties that have been attacked by them, haven't had any survivors to warn others." "But wouldn't somebody have seen them, though?" Lady Lyn asked. "No, they are very cautious when on the move. They have excellent hiding skills and unbelievable speed."

"Well then, I suppose it is a good thing that your messengers searched out us, as well," called a firm voice at the castle's entrance.


	4. Preparations

"Well, if we intend to take on an army of such might, I advise upon making a plan to defeat them, first," Vaida stated. "Although, we from Bern have never tackled such an immense army, so I would not know where to begin. We normally just ambush invaders, from the mountains and they go down fairly easily."  
  
"Well, we are in luck," announced Jaffar who hadn't been listening, trapped in his thoughts. "We need to rebuild the walls that were destroyed, and then we will need to have the walls guarded from above at all times, with the warriors ALWAYS ready for any time an attack in initiated upon us. But most importantly, we will need weapons. Yes, LOTS of weapons. They will need to be made from the finest materials at our disposal. And some horses and pegasi might help."  
  
"We strongmen will get to work on the wall right away," Hawkeye said. "Lady Lyndis, where might we find the supplies we will need?"  
  
"In the hidden warehouse," she replied. "Harken, would you please show them away and report back here immediately when you are done?"  
  
"Yes, milady, as you wish"  
  
They were soon off to the warehouse.  
  
"Lady Lyndis, I have brought some Wyverns along, would you like us to search the surroundings for any villains in the area," Vaida questioned.  
  
"That would be nice," Lyndis replied. "Kent, tell all the soldiers to prepare for an intense battle to begin at any given time."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Kent said.  
  
And so the preparations for battle began.... 


End file.
